


celebrations

by eeshlyye



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeshlyye/pseuds/eeshlyye
Summary: All she has left is a prayer and his name.





	celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> It's officially my birthday at midnight pacific time on October 29th! I wrote this for me as a birthday present to myself but....I wanted to share it with yall too lmao enjoy!

“For the fifth time, I can help with the dishes, you know,” she says.

Jax doesn’t even bother looking up at this point, but she still sees the corners of his mouth tug into a wry smile as he concentrates on wiping their plates down with a dish towel. The flex of his forearms, revealed by the rolled-up sleeves of his dress shirt, momentarily distracts her. “And for the fifth and final time: no cleaning for the birthday girl. Besides, I’m almost finished.”

She huffs in protest from her perch on the kitchen counter. “It’s still not fair. You dressed up for this! You cooked dinner, you got us wine...and now you’re  _ cleaning  _ in  _ my  _ kitchen. Anyone could see I’m being a bad host.”

Continuing his task despite her objections, Jax  _ hmms  _ thoughtfully and turns to her, catching her gaze. “You really want to help?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ve got an idea.” He leans towards her, completely serious in a way that she  _ knows _ isn’t sincere at all. Her breath catches when his eyes flicker down to her mouth and then back up. “Listen closely. It’s important.”

Jax leans even closer and she’s giddy with anticipation, tilting her head as he gets draws nearer, lips only centimeters away from hers, when he murmurs, “...sip?”

“What?”

“Of your wine.” He’s so close she can feel the waft of his breath on her mouth. The corners of his eyes crinkle with mirth at her dumbfounded expression and she can’t believe he has the  _ gall  _ to grin. “Can I have a sip?”

“You’re so mean, oh my god,” she groans, pushing him away while he laughs. “But yes. Here.” She lifts her glass so he can take a sip hands-free, watching the bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallows. “Good?”

“Good. Thank you. You were very helpful.” He finishes drying the last dish, smiling as he sets it on her shelf, and despite still wanting that kiss, she smiles too.

For all her protests to help out, she can’t deny he’s in his element here. The food he makes her is always good, but tonight he pulled out all the stops with gyoza made completely from scratch, waiting for her when she came home from work. A man who knows his way around the kitchen is one she has a vested interest in keeping around. That he happens to be a vampire on top of that is only an added bonus.

“So,” he says conversationally, turning back to her. “What’s the verdict? Good birthday? Bad birthday?”

“Best birthday,” she says, sighing happily. “Start to end, this was probably the best birthday I’ve had in a really long time, thanks to you.”

“Yeah?” His grin is soft for a beat, and then he moves slowly in front of her, parting her thighs to step between them, caging her in with his arms. She shivers at the delicious brush of his skin against hers. “Did you get everything you wanted?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” she says, suddenly breathless. His eyes darken. Seeing this side of him that he usually reserves for the bedroom makes her squirm pleasantly and he arches an eyebrow like he knows exactly what he’s doing to her. “I think there’s one more thing on my list.”

He leans in again, only this time there’s no teasing, his breath tickling the shell of her ear. “Care to tell me what it is?”

Swallowing thickly, she opens her mouth to try and force some words out but anything she means to say is swallowed by his kiss. It’s a slow, sensual slide at first when his tongue sweeps into her mouth; he tastes like heat and wine and  _ Jax _ , something wholly unquantifiable and addictive and she sinks into it, winding her free hand into the hair at the nape of his neck.

It’s the last thought she has before his kiss turns bruising, ravaging her mouth in the way he knows that she likes and wants, and she hardly recognizes the sound that comes out of the back of her throat: needy, desperate, full of want.

One of his hands comes up to rest at the base of her neck, and then trails down her front, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. He bunches her dress up to her waist and palms the heat of her cunt through her panties, swallowing her gasp when he presses his thumb to her clit through the fabric. Distantly she registers the sound of shattering glass and realizes she must’ve dropped her wine.

“Jax--”

“Leave it,” he says roughly against her mouth, and she jumps when he brushes against her clit again. “No cleaning for the birthday girl.”

“But--”

“Hey.” He pulls back, just barely. “It’s ok. Let me take care of you.”

“...ok. Ok.” A split second’s warning is all she gets before his mouth is back on hers. He slides his hands under her ass to pull her to him and she wraps her legs around his hips, whining when he grinds the length of his cock, still trapped in his pants, into the juncture of her thighs.

In a few quick, sure movements, he hauls her up and sets her down on the edge of her dining table a few yards away, his mouth relentless in trying to take her apart. She tilts her head back when he bends to kiss at her throat, then lower and lower until he hits the tops of her breasts at the neckline of her pesky sundress. With an impatient grunt, he slides his hands under the hem and then she’s helping him pull it over her head to discard onto the floor, bra and panties following soon after.

The look he gives her is scorching like it always is when she’s bared to him, but this time there’s something else to it. For the briefest moment he pauses, his gaze almost worshipful when he takes her in, and she holds her breath until he closes his eyes.

When he opens them, they’re bright red.

“Lay back,” he says.

She doesn’t think to disobey.

The table is cool against her bare skin but she soon forgets that when his hands sweep slowly down her body. His mouth follows the same path, beard scraping against her skin, fangs catching here and there, and she cries out when he bites down hard enough under the swell of her breast to leave a mark.

Jax moves even further down closer to where she wants, slowing as he goes, and she trembles when his fangs drag on the skin of her inner thigh, imagining how it’d feel if he sank them properly into her flesh there, drinking his fill while she drowns in pleasure. But he doesn’t. Instead he finally sinks to his knees before her, dipping his fingers between her legs.

“You’re soaking wet,” he says, awed.

“Are you  _ honestly _ surprised?” she laughs.

He doesn’t deign to answer, only looking up briefly to meet her eyes and bare his pointed teeth in a brief, savage smile before he descends on her. He buries his head between her legs and already she can hardly stand it, the feel of his tongue inside her or the scratch of his beard against her thighs, as keyed up as she is.

She snakes a shaking hand into his dark hair as he tastes and tastes her, as he rips her apart and puts her back together with every swipe of his tongue. Her hips roll when he continues his onslaught, never letting up as she begs and whimpers and whines. 

“Please, Jax,” she whispers, rendered unable to put what she wants into words by his wicked, talented mouth. All she has left is a prayer and his name. “ _ Please _ .”

Luckily he knows exactly what it is she wants. Finally,  _ finally _ , he moves his attention to her clit, sucking on it mercilessly as her thighs clench around him. She cries out under his exquisitely relentless tongue, heat building in her lower stomach until she breaks and comes hard against his mouth. Only when tears start leaking from her eyes and she continues to shake from overstimulation does he withdraw, panting against her thigh as if he was the one who just came.

“Jax,” she breathes, when her heart rate slow and she can finally talk again.

He gets to his feet and leans over her again, resting his weight on her this time as he kisses her sweetly with the taste of herself on his tongue, gently wiping away the leftover tears with calloused thumbs.

“Happy birthday,” he murmurs.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ matsuoclan


End file.
